


Crowley heating you up NSFW

by just_a_little_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know I laugh my ass of while writing the tags, Lemon, NSFW, One-Shot, Porn, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, but also love, fruity, however to call it, some others also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_writer/pseuds/just_a_little_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in the cold for too long and came home with the Winchester from a hunt. You were very cold and your loved demon was already waiting for you to make you feel warm again. This is the nsfw Version of my interpretation. Based on a tumblr-imagine. It is my first smut and I suck at summaries!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley heating you up NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/82723170202/source  
> “Imagine Crowley heating you up after you’ve been outside in the cold for too long.”
> 
> The reader is actually female but you can always change that in your mind.
> 
> Question: Do you want me to upload it into different chapters?

It was a cold night at winter. You were at a hunt with Sam and Dean for a Wendigo. That includes a lot of waiting and searching for tracks in the cold forest. Luckily without snow, because else you probably would have frozen to death. You were used as a hunter to extreme temperatures, because by chasing e.g. a Wendigo you need to be fast and flexible, and not covered in jackets and gloves. The warmest moment was when you burnt it down. And at the ride with the Impala you felt like an icicle and your fingers felt like they would just fall of. But then you finally arrived at the little place where you and the boys stayed recently.

As you arrived, all of you hurried into the house. You wanted to make some fire, tea and hot soup for you and the guys, but when you stepped in you immediately noticed something on the table in the living room. A glass of whisky. And none of you have left it there for sure. But good for you, the boys haven’t noticed it and started to make fire.

“Hey, don’t wanna join us?” Dean asked you.

“Nah, I’m fine. I just want to go into my room.” You quickly replied, stepping slowly to the stairs.

“You’re sure? You seem pretty cold.” Sam spoke up.

“Yeah, but I will survive. I really just need my bed plus some blankets, you know.” You said with a wink.

“Suit yourself.” Dean said with a shrug and you headed up the stairs, right into your room. You quickly opened you door, and there he was.

Crowley. The Kind of Hell just stood there in the middle of your room, as it was the most natural thing in the world. And actually, it was. You and the King were together for some time now. It was a weird relationship. A demon and a hunter, but as crazy as it looked like, it worked. You were there for the other one, he never hurt you and you never hunted him. You started to help each other and ended up as a couple. Even the Winchester knew about it, but if they were happy about it was another thing. That’s why you didn’t tell them that the whisky was a hint for you, even while they accepted you two, they didn’t need to know everything. So there you stood and watched him, just standing there.

“Hello Darling.” He began smirking ad you quickly closed the door behind you and sighed.

“Crowley. It is always nice to see you but,” you stepped forward to him “I’m really exhausted and still freezing. I would rather take a hot shower than doing whatever you have planned. Sorry dear.” You were about to go into the bathroom but he grabbed your arm instead and eyed you up and down.

“Darling, my plans for us are whatever you have planned…. So, a hot shower it is?” He teased you and slowly pulled you closer to his body.

“Sure. Why not? You wanna wait here or…?” And before you could finish your teasing he crushed his lips on yours.

You melt into the kiss, well as much as you could thinking about that you were still a icicle. But he felt so warm. His body radiated the heat like he came straight out of the flames of hell, which could be true. You took everything you got and started to lick over his lips. He gladly obeyed and let you in, but not letting you lead for too long. While your hands wandered up and down his back, his rested shameless on your ass. Pulling you closer and giving you a squeeze, and then taking the chance of your surprised look to let his tongue glide into your mouth. You felt his hot tongue discover the inside of your cold mouth. You tasted him. His scotch and whisky, a harsh taste mixed with a hint of sulfur. Luckily he didn’t taste like a whole chemical box. His breath was on your skin and each time he moans into your mouth it let you feel the heat that raised in another body part.

Driven by that desire you decide to test how much of this affects Crowley. You bucked your hips into his and felt the very prominent member of him right in front of you. And so you rolled your hips one more time, with Crowley’s tongue still massaging yours. As result you felt him moan and pulling you with his hands on your arse closer and holding you in place so he could have his time now to buck his hips. Much to your satisfaction. But no matter how aroused you were, your body still needs more heat.

“Crowley, please.” You tried to tell him heavy breathing.

“Please, what my dear?” He teased you.

“You know very well what. Come on, I’m still cold.”

“Yeah, sure darling... keep talking.” He murmured as he started to kiss your skin.

“Hey, wasn’t there something about doing whatever I have planned.” You asked him, and by the heavy sigh he left out you knew you were right.

“Fine my love.” Again he looked you up and down.

“But first, we have you to get out of those clothes.”

“The same counts for your suit.” And as he started to slowly remove your belt and jacket you grabbed him at his tie.

“No time for this. Come on.” You said and tugged him with you into the bathroom to his surprise.

“Pumpkin, as much as I love your enthusiasm, we will have to get these off if we want to do it right.” He told you pointing at your clothes. But you just shrugged stepped fast in and out of the shower to make the hot water start. Then you just looked at him.

“I know. Now, make your demonic thing and free me fast.” You just said and watched him waiting. While he looked he bit confused.

“Wait. Let me get this right, you want me to remove your clothes with my powers, not slowly as usual?”

“Yeah. I guess that was clear.”

“But you always criticize me whenever I do it. _It is so fast and impersonal_. (imitated her voice) You said.”

“I know very well what I said, and it stays like that when I’m not feeling like an ice lolly anymore and want to avoid any touch with my naked skin and the cold are as much as possible. Okay?” As he slightly hesitated you gave him a smirk and bucked your hips at his, earning a groan from him. “We have a deal or not?”

And in the speed of light he snapped his fingers you both were naked and pushed you into the shower, at the wall. As the hot water hit your skin you also let out a loud moan, feeling already so much better. But before you could have tried to enjoy the heat of the water, you felt your demons heat at yours, rubbing and his tongue linking along your neck.

You wanted to feel more and went with your fingers through his wet hair and moved it lower. He kept rubbing his erected cock against all of you, your stomach and thighs but of course mainly your entrance. Almost desperate he tried to warm you up with all of his body. His arms wandered all over yours and kept you steady. He glided his tongue into your mouth once more, his beard scrubbed at you skin, and exploring every little thing again. As you were completely new for him, while he just never got tired of you. Wanting to be able to remember every little detail of you.

You looked at him and saw the water running over his head, his wet hair on his skin. His eyes filled with desire and probably more. Everything he did in this moment was just for you, no other intention. All his concentration was on you, no fuck was given for anybody out there, there could be the damned apocalypse once more and you wouldn’t notice or care. You felt your own heat almost screaming for him. And before you could say a thing you realized that he lifted you and you quickly wrapped your legs around him. And with careful movements he tested if you were ready for him. Luckily you couldn’t wait for him and your body reflected that very well.

“My, my. Is my love already so wet for me? Looks like someone missed me.” He couldn’t help it but needed to tease you again. You were about to complain but felt suddenly his cock where you wanted it the most. You tried to slide onto him but he held you in place. Instead he rubbed with little movements against your clit and made you whimper. With little circles he moved his hips and his erection made you go crazy. His head then slowly pushed in but only stretched you and before it was completely inside he pulled out again. So you threw your head back against the wall and screamed his name.

“Crowley!!” And he just let out his chuckle, vibrating through his chest.

“Very well love. Foreplay is over.”

Finally he thrust into you with one fast thrust. And you felt the heat. You were filled with more than just heat, it was all around you. And no matter what you did, all your thoughts were now about Crowley. His touch, his movements, his scent, his everything. You could finally wrap your legs as tight as possible around his hips. You adjusted to him and gave him with a push of your hips the signal to continue. He was very happy to obey and moved himself back. He was almost out of you and then thrust with speed into you again, making you jump and cry out in pleasure. He kept that speed and pounded into you, he gave you all he had, because he knew you were worth it. You bucked your hips in his rhythm and together you moved as one. He slid with thanks to your wetness easily in and out of you, in and out, more and more. He enjoyed himself more as more you enjoyed it. You both felt the heat raise in areas below. Crowley’s thrusts into to you became more and more desperate and quick. He pounded harder into you and kept and kept a possessive grab on your arse and hips. Sometimes he pushed you down at your shoulders so he could go deeper and you enjoyed all of it. He never pushed you to things you didn’t want to do and always made sure you were comfortable, but you have done this enough times to know that this is something you both enjoy. You wanted him deep in you, and he wanted to stay there and never leave if he could. But you both felt the end coming, you only barely noticed the temperature of the water. Hot, warm, cold, you didn’t care.

Between all your moans, saying each other names, and kissing, you felt yourself coming soon first. Crowley screwed you, with his boner deep in you and hitting your sweet spot. You raised yourself and rode on him as good as you can and this position and felt your inside to tighten. You moaned and groaned his name and took his head into your hands, keeping a steady look on his face. His eyes never leaving yours, barely even blinked as you came. An indescribable feeling overcame you and your whole body stretched and felt the sensation. You held yourself as close to him as you could and let it out. Crowley saw you right in the eyes, felt your body cling to him and felt you push him deeper and deeper as he kept thrusting into you. He felt the pulsation and knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. His teeth tightened and he watched you attentive. As you finally came down from your climax he held you again possessive on your hips. He closed your eyes and tried to remember it all as he did with his tongue in your mouth. He slid in and out and felt his cock to twitch and was on the one hand desperate to find release while he wanted on the other hand to last. But he couldn’t. He held you tight at gave into a last few hard and fast thrusts. He pushed his face between your breasts and tried to control his heavy breath. He pushed one last time and then pulled out and let it go. He came with a loud scream and said your name under his breaths and threw his head back. You knew that moment and held your hand on his cock and pressing it on your stomach. His cum spread over your body and Crowley stayed like that for some moments. He didn’t move, and the water washed the come already off of you. He seemed to catch his breath, and when he did it he returned to you with his usual smirk.

“I hope love, that this helped you getting warm again.” He winked at you.

“Yes my darling. I’m now more afraid of the burn you might have on you lovely vessels back now from all this hotness.” “Oh don’t worry dear. I had worse. At those weren’t caused such as pleasurable.”

You gave him a crooked smile and started to wash yourself in the water now. It wasn’t so cold as you expected, so you washed your hair, and body and made all of Crowley’s cum go off for sure. A little bit to his displeasure, because he loved to mark you, but he accepted it because some marks and specially fingerprints by grabbing you can’t be washed away. Just like some love bruises all over your body. But for now nobody cared, you were wearing a lot of clothes anyway and could cover it, it wasn’t summer.

Crowley also let the water wash over him a little bit and helped you a bit. But you both had still to catch a little bit your breath and the most that happened was a peck on Crowley’s lips.

After you two stepped out of the shower you were with a snap dry and in your clothes again, just as Crowley. You looked at him but he just gave a shrug. We went out of the bathroom and the cold air hit you. As hot as the bathroom now was, it looks like you forgot to close the window (or someone else did) and it was cold again. But you weren’t as cold as before anymore. It was only the air, not your complete body.

You ran to the window and closed it. You shook yourself a bit and went to your bed. Wanted to cuddle into it and barely noticed that Crowley was still there. Sometimes he just vanishes after that. But it looked like he wanted to stay for a while, which a gladly accepted. Instead you went to him and hugged him, whispering into his ear.

“Thank you for warming me up.” You gave him a kiss and wanted to move him to the bed, but instead he snapped and the fireplace lit up. The flames were dancing on the wood and you looked at him surprised. He suddenly moved you away from your so loved bed and to the fire. You gave him a confused look but when you were in front of it he stopped.

“Be a dear and sit down.” He told you.

“What? I was just freezing and now you want me to sit on the cold floor? You must be kidding m…” before you could finish he stopped you.

“Just sit down for a moment and wait my dear. Please, trust me.”

He didn’t need to say more, because you trusted him with all you have. You sat down with your back to him as you heard him come back with your blanket you suppose.

 _“Cuddle under blankets in front of a fireplace (after having sex). How romantic. And he actually is the demon and King of us two.”_ You thought, hoping he didn’t hear you. But that wasn’t the only thing he had in mind.

He came close to you and kneeled next to you by wrapping the blankets around of you.

“Hey, you don’t think you will get away so easily huh? Come now under the blanket or I will force you.” You told him, and he resisted to make a sassy comment and just Crowley crawled under the blankets with you. And instead of sitting yourself between his laps, you straddled him. What earned a pleased noise of him. But first he continued to wrap the blanket around of you and then focused all of his attention on you.

You started to let your fingers go through his hair like you do with a pet. He reacted the same and leaned into the touch and a grin spread on his face. His eyes closed and you kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe, which made him groan.

“Do you know how great you are?” You ask him quiet.

“Yes. But it is always great to hear. By the way, what kind of King would I be if I couldn’t keep my Lady warm?”

“Not a good one, especially since you are out of Hell. But I’m not YOUR Lady.” You emphasised.

“Ah. But you are certainly no others eithers.” He told you and wandered his hands over his marks on your hips. He looked then into your eyes at changed between looking at them and your lips. He began to lick his owns then. You took that as signal and took the opportunity and kissed him on the lips.

With this a long time of kissing with and without tongue began. With wandering your hands on each other and with staying still in each other’s embrace. You weren’t really cold anymore, just sometimes a cold puff of wind hit your face from probably the draught between the leaking window and the door. But the fire kept most of the air warm, the blanket kept your body warm, and Crowley was the only one that could make you experience the heat of yourself.

From minute to minute you felt Crowley’s bulge grow slowly bigger and it became more obvious that this night wasn’t over yet. But you both were still taking your time. You just were through a hard and needed “get-together”. But this time you could take your time.

You circled your hips on purpose just above his manhood to tease him a bit. But your mouth stayed on his. His tongue took control again and you struggled sometimes just for fun who would dominate. But you loved him when he was proud and when he felt strong, so in this thing, you liked to lose and felt his body fill with pride. His fingers moved under your top section from the behind and front. Enjoying whatever he found there.

Short later you decided to free him from his prison and opened his trousers, under his underwear his erected cock already sprang volunteer out of it, but still clothed. But the relief was all written over Crowley’s face. While he wanted to return the favor and open your pants you pushed his hands away and held them above his head at his wrists. You kissed him hungrily and resumed your hips moving, which made him moan loud into your kiss. Without the pants he had way more friction between you and clearly enjoyed it.

You tortured him for a few more minutes and let him kiss you whoever he wants to but you held his hands behind his back. You kept them there until you moved them slowly back to your pants and laid them down there. Crowley just looked at you and without any words he opened your trousers and also pulled your underwear impatient down with them. You raised your hips to make it easier and then grabbed without a warning at Crowley cock through his underwear. With a devilish grin you looked at him. He just gasped.

“Darling. I have to admit, sometimes I’m not sure who of us in the demon in here.” He said with heavy breath.

“Funny you say that. I just thought the same some minutes ago.” And you weren’t even lying.

But you hesitated as you wanted to pull him out of the pants completely, instead you moved your palm on him. He didn’t notice your hesitation and let out some shameless groans. You weren’t sure if the Winchester were still down there, but if they weren’t, well, at least they know by now to never just jump whenever they hear you groan into your room. But however, you talked to Crowley again.

“Lover? Do you have a condom?” But first Crowley had to try to be able to talk again.

“Wait… my love” he moaned as he pushed his hips once more against your hand. “Ohhhhhhhhh... Ahhhhhh. Ohh-Okay. Wait. A condom right? Sure, that can be done my lover.” And with a snap, you realized that his cock was already wrapped into a condom. Lucky you, you never can really get used to that. But that was no complaining.

So you freed him and gave him a few strokes. He returned the favor again and began to make circles around your clit which made you whimper and moan. No matter how long you both took by all the snogging, he still wanted to go sure you’re ready.

When he was sure you were, he pushed you off him and directed you onto standing on all four in front of him. He made sure that the blanket were under you so you wouldn’t hurt your knees, or he his. He moved his hand carefully over your entrance to feel your heat.

“Looks like the icicle turned into something burning, am I right dear?”

“Oh man… yes you bloody tease. Now hurry and turn that burning something into a burning sensation or you will soon feel something less pleasuring.”

He didn’t need more invitation and moved first only his head into you again. But unable to hold on much longer he shoved his rest length into you with one long thrust. He stayed there just for you to adjust and for him to enjoy. You were ready but he bent over you and kissed your shoulder and then went back again. His hand moved over your back slowly and almost massaged you, he hold you for a moment at your hips to move, but without thrusting, just to move himself inside of you around. Then his hands glided gentle over your back again, causing goosebumps wherever there moved. You shuddered under his touch as he finally reached your shoulders and gripped tight.

He moved his cock back just he could shove it right back with force because of his hold on your shoulders. This thrust already made you shout out his name. And that only motivated him more. He didn’t let you go and thrust more and more into you. He kept his rhythm and his stamina wasn’t about to fade. You both melted into the other one.

You moaned, groaned and screamed his name, and he did the same. The minutes passed and it was a deep and cold night outside. If you would listen you could have heard the wind howling outside. Some dogs barked outside and for a moment you were afraid of some hellhounds. But not now. You had him, and you were more than just in his arms and you felt more than save with him. And so, the hours passed by and it felt like hours. And even the King can reach his the end of his stamina and was now very heavy breathing. You felt he was close, and so were you, you pushed your arse back to him but he just decided what else to do.

He pulled out of you and grabbed you on your hips, taking you with him. He sat down and you followed his orders and sat above his cock. He felt the head over the head and looked and you begging. You needed him just as much but enjoyed the teasing a bit longer. Until you finally sat yourself down and slid onto his cock. You now sat on his lap and began to ride him. You knew that he stopped your position before because he wanted to see you come.

You slid up and down his cock and let out more and more satisfying and pleased moans and other noises. He was close and felt you doing the same, so he leaned to your ear:

“Come now, Darling. Come with me now.” He whispered and you let it go.

You moved faster and faster, rode him like a bloody horse and noticed how his fingers dug into your flesh and he also went faster and harder. He sucked at your neck and his cock twitched at each sound you made and soon enough the orgasm wash over both of you. His last three erratic thrust gave it to you. He shot his cum into the condom and you orgasm reached its high.

You slowed your movements down until you both stopped and looked into your eyes. Almost stared, but your eyelids were tired and barely open, just enough to see each other.

You made the first move because Crowley seemed to be now really affected by your previous and now repeated action. You stood up and held his hand to help him stand up as well. If you would later ask him about it he would always deny that you had to do it.

He removed his condom and you took the blanket in your arms, sneaked to the bed again. He followed you and threw the condom into the rubbish. You laid down and put the blanket over your body, just for Crowley to crawl under it too. You were surprised. You loved him, really you did. But he was barely that long constantly at your side without a main reason like monsters at your back and something small like the apocalypse. You hoped that there wasn’t an unpleasant surprise waiting for you. But one way or another, you enjoyed your own personal demon at your side.

“Crowley? Why are staying with me so long today?” You asked him quiet.

“Because Darling, as I already told you, what kind of King would I be if I couldn’t keep my Lady warm?”

You both just chuckled.

A devil on your shoulder, yeah. Just the angel was missing, but you didn’t mind. He snuggled up to you and you felt him falling asleep very soon. His one arm was over your stomach and the other one under your back, just to hold you close. His head was on your chest and you smelled every little hint of sulfur and whisky on him again. And you watched him breathing deep and slowly.

People thought they (demon) don’t sleep, and they are almost right you knew. They didn’t need to. But it doesn’t mean they can’t. You never would find Crowley asleep anywhere else but there. They needed to be more than sure that they are safe. Just one little doubt and they wouldn’t risk it at all. And what is more difficult then get a demon to peace?

So while you felt always save and protected around him, he also trusted you with all he could give.

A hunter that trusted a demon and a demon what found his peace with a hunter. People might judge it, but they can never prove it being wrong.

You both fell into a heavy sleep.

In the morning his marks will be more visible, but as already said, it was winter. You could easily cover it all up. Just in summer he evolves the urge to mark you at more obvious places. You didn’t need to guess why, he just wanted to show everyone that you are his.

For now, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the NSFW Version. It is the first "porn" I uploaded. Please be a bit gentle but honest. What do you think? And still, is it better like this or should I make chapters out of it?


End file.
